


SORAI (Songfict dari lagu Nadin Amizah - Sorai)

by duniawoozi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duniawoozi/pseuds/duniawoozi
Summary: Perpustakaan adalah tempat teraman bagimu, rasanya begitu lancang menarikmu dari sana. Orang-orang menjauhimu, terlalu sering kau menyalahkan diri sendiri. Bahkan kau kesusahan dalam memahami perasaanmu sendiri. Bukit di belakang sekolah menjadi tempat favorit kita untuk melihat bunga sakura pertamamu yang berguguran di musim semi, tempat dimana aku semakin sadar atas rasa yang mengembang. Saat itu kau bilang awan dan semesta tengah menyatukan kita, bahkan hujan turut membantu meluluhkan hatimu untukku.Terbiasa dengan ketenangan yang hadir beriringan atas lembaran buku yang terbuka olehmu. Kopi dan teh, cuaca bahkan menghangat di ruang baca kita bersama. Setiap malam menikmati angin malam di balkon sembari mendengarkan perkataanku yang seperti tak ada habisnya, senyummu begitu sabar atas leluconku.Segala memori yang ada diantara kita berdua. Ada satu kenangan yang menjadi favoritku. Saat kita duduk di atas rumput, saat aku memperhatikanmu yang terbalut jaket dengan mata bahagia. Kenangan itu membuat kita pergi ke bukit itu kembali, menggelar karpet dan menikmati semilir angin damai yang menyejukkan. Tempat ini menjadi awal dan akhir untuk kita berdua, tempat berpisah dan menyatu kembali suatu saat nanti.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	SORAI (Songfict dari lagu Nadin Amizah - Sorai)

**~o0o~**

Rumor tersebar begitu cepat dikalangan siswa, membuat perpustakaan menjadi tempat teramai dikunjungi oleh orang-orang. Baru saja pindah ke sekolah khusus lelaki, tak ada yang menarik. Dengan sadar aku mengikuti gerombolan orang-orang yang berdiri di depan perpustkaan, penasaran tentu saja.

“Kan aku bilang apa, tuh hantunya.”

“Ga mungkin lah, ga usah ngada-ngada.”

“Tegur aja, dia mana dengerin.”

Menepuk bahu mereka, aku malah mendapatkan tatapan tak nyaman. Setelah gerombolan anak-anak itu menjauh, akhirnya aku bisa melihat sosok lelaki mungil terduduk diam dengan novel ada di tangannya. Bergerak masuk, aku pun duduk di depannya. Mustahil lelaki ini hantu, dia bahkan memakai seragam yang sama dengan siswa lainnya.

“Baca apa?” Dia masih diam, sibuk menatap lembaran di depannya. Aku pun ikut terdiam, terlalu memalukan kalau langsung menjauh. Dengan ponsel di tanganku, berusaha agar terlihat seperti kawannya. Anak-anak yang melirik ke arahnya bahkan sekarang berbisik, seperti terkejut dan mulai meragukan rumor yang ada.

Matanya menyipit, cahaya matahari terlalu menyilaukan memang di musim panas. Tanpa ku sadari, tanganku bergerak menutup tirai yang ada di samping kami. Ah, sekarang dia kembali tenang. Semakin diperhatikan, aku baru menyadari matanya begitu berbinar. Sebagus itukah novel yang ia baca sampai-sampai membuatnya tersenyum lebar.

Melewatkan jam pelajaran terakhir, bahkan sekarang sudah waktunya pulang. Lelaki ini tidak bergerak sedikit pun, aku menepuk kepalanya pelan. Dia sedikit terkejut, bahkan kacamatanya hampir terlepas.

“Sudah waktunya pulang, kamu mau sampai kapan disini?” Dengan cepat dia merapikan meja, membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Kini lelaki ini menatapku, tangannya mengetuk sampul buku gelisah.

“Terimakasih.”

“Untuk apa?” tanyaku, ia kembali menatapku sedikit bergetar.

“Mengingatkan saya untuk pulang, biasanya saya diusir dulu oleh Pustakawan baru saya pulang.” Seumur hidup baru pertama kali aku mendengar seseorang berbicara sepelan ini, kepala tertunduk malu. Senyumku merekah, mengelus rambutnya pelan. Rambutnya bahkan terasa sangat halus, aroma sampo bayi.

“Aku Kwon Soonyoung, kelas 12-B.”

“Saya Lee Jihoon... kelas 12-A.”

“Oh! Kamu anaknya pintar juga ya,” ucapku asal, membuat dirinya tersenyum. Bahkan telinganya sedikit memerah, begitu menggemaskan.

“Sampai jumpa lagi.” Aku berdiri, meninggalkan dirinya yang mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. Kwon Soonyoung, kau sudah sangat gila mengelus kepala orang yang bahkan belum kau kenal sangat dalam.

**~o0o~**

Musim gugur pertamaku di sekolah ini akhirnya datang, tapi tetap saja kami sekarang berlari dengan celana olahraga pendek di lapangan. Tidak paham kenapa sekolah ini malah memilih celana pendek, membuatku menggigil hebat dan kakiku bergerak makin cepat dengan harap bisa menghangatkan paha yang terasa membeku.

Aku melewarti jendela yang terbuka, ruangan perpustakaan ternyata. Melihat sosok yang sudah sangat akrab di mataku ada di sana, melirikku sekilas kemudian kembali membaca novelnya seakan ia tak tahu aku ada disini. Telinganya memerah lagi, kenapa begitu menggemaskan.

“Jihoon!” panggilku dan membuatnya melihat ke arahku, dengan mata yang bergerak bingung ia pun melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum. Tanganku bahkan ikut melambai ke arahnya.

“Habis ini aku ke sana ya.”

“Saya belikan susu hangat nanti.”

“Ga usah, aku aja yang beli sekalian punya kamu juga, mau roti coklat atau stroberi?” Dia mengetuk dagunya pelan kemudian mengangguk. Aku tersenyum semakin lebar, dia selalu menggemaskan seperti ini.

“KWON SOONYOUNG! KENAPA DIAM?!”

“Tuh, cepat sana lari,” ucapnya sambil menahan tawa. Menggaruk tengkuk, hanya tertawa dan setelah melambaikan tangan lagi aku pun langsung berlari kembali. Gawat kalau sampai disuruh push up, kaki ku sudah tidak mampu untuk bergerak melebihi berlari mengelilingi lapangan seperti ini.

**~o0o~**

Waktu bergerak begitu cepat, musim dingin bahkan datang begitu saja. Jam istirahat aku habiskan duduk bersama Jihoon seperti biasa di Perpustakaan. Sejak musim panas lalu, aku mulai mengetahui banyak hal tentang Jihoon. Memiliki penyakit jantung membuatnya banyak berdiam diri dan tidak ikut kegiatan olahraga, dia yang bercerita ketika aku tak melihatnya di pelajaran olahraga. Pelajaran olahraga kami menggabungkan dua kelas, karena dia unit A dan aku B jadi ku pikir akan melihatnya di lapangan kala itu.

Jihoon anak tunggal sepertiku, orang-orang banyak salahpaham dengan sikapnya. Berpikir bahwa ia tidak ingin berteman, Jihoon hanya terlalu malu berbicara dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal. Rumor hantu itu pun hadir karena Jihoon terlalu sering di Perpustakaan, terlalu fokus dengan dunianya dan tanpa sengaja mengabaikan sapaan orang lain. Sejak aku mengunjunginya secara rutin, rumor itu hilang seperti air yang menguap begitu saja.

Aku hanya diam di posisiku, memakan roti yang ku beli di kantin sebelum ke sini. Sesekali menyuapinya sepotong coklat miliknya, tidak ingin mengganggu keseruannya atas bacaan barunya kali ini.

Dia berhenti, menatapku dengan bibir yang mengerut. Meraih tisu, aku membersihkan bibirnya. “Kenapa? Ceritanya sedih?” tanyaku sembari memasukkan sampah ke dalam plastik.

“Saya mau potong poni saya, pusing.” keluhnya sambil memainkan poninya sendiri, aku hanya tertawa. Sudah tahu ia akan mengeluh kembali perihal poninya seperti kemarin, aku menyuruhnya mendekatkan wajahnya. Mengeluarkan jepitan rambut yang ku beli di dekat halte bus kemarin, aku memasangkannya tepat di poninya.

“Sudah? Ga bakal ganggu Jihoon lagi, fokus baca aja lagi.” Dia memegang jepitan yang aku pasang tadi, meraih ponselku dan melihat pantulan dirinya disana. Kini ia tertawa kemudian mengangguk.

“Terimakasih banyak, oh iya... Musim semi kita sudah lulus, dan saya mungkin tidak melanjutkan untuk berkuliah.”

“Oh? Sama, tapi kenapa?”

“Saya sudah tanda tangan kontrak dengan perusahaan penerbit, jadi saya tidak perlu kuliah. Cukup menulis seperti biasa.” Aku baru ingat kalau dia ingin sekali menjadi penulis, pernah membaca naskahnya yang membuatku menangis karena terbawa suasana. Jihoon bahkan tertawa dan menyebutku cengeng karena itu.

“Kalau kamu?”

“Meneruskan usaha keluarga, studio dan agensi dance kami besar. Jadi sayang kalau tidak dilanjutkan.” Ia hanya mengangguk, menutup bukunya dan menatapku diam.

“Masih ingat tentang kamu ingin membawa saya melihat bunga sakura berguguran?” tanyanya kepadaku, aku hanya diam dan mengangguk. Menyesap kopi kalengan sambil menatapnya lembut.

Tangannya bergerak membuka bukunya kembali, aku bisa melihat Jihoon tersenyum lebar dan menutupi wajahnya dengan buku tersebut. Telinganya memerah kembali. Jihoon memang belum pernah keluar rumah untuk melihat bunga berguguran, kondisinya dulu masih lemah membuat keluarganya takut kalau membiarkan ia keluar kecuali untuk pergi sekolah.

“Saya sudah diijinkan sama Bunda, jadi ayo. Awas kalau tidak jadi. Saya marah nanti.” Senyumanku semakin lebar, mengelus kepalanya kembali dan mengangguk.

“Tentu saja, demi Jihoon. Apa yang tidak aku lakukan?”

**~o0o~**

Kakiku bergerak perlahan menaiki bukit kecil di belakang sekolah, setelah bertanya dengan banyak orang. Tempat inilah yang tidak pernah didatangi orang saat musim semi datang, padahal pohon sakura banyak tumbuh disini.

“Kamu tidak capek gendong saya begini?” Aku hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum. Terlalu khawatir kalau ia kelelahan dan jantungnya kembali melemah, menggendongnya diatas punggungku menaiki bukit ini tidak masalah untukku.

“SOONYOUNG! Lihat!” Tangannya bergerak memegang wajahku agar melihat ke arah depan, pohon sakura bergerak indah karena tertiup angin. Bunganya pun ikut bergerak jatuh dan terbang mengikuti angin yang membawanya pergi. Dengan cepat aku menaiki bukit agar sampai di bawah pohon sana, membuat Jihoon sedikit berteriak.

Setelah Jihoon turun dari punggungku, ia langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Memperhatikan pepohonan yang bewarna merah muda indah, bahkan memperhatikan rumput yang tertutupi oleh kelopak bunga sakura seakan karpet lembut.

“Cantiknya...” gumamnya, aku hanya tertawa. Menariknya pelan dan membenarkan jaketnya, aku dapat melihat wajahnya begitu bersinar. Tangannya meraih dahan pohon dan mencium aroma bunga yang ada di sana. Berlari kecil ke arah tumpukan kelopak bunga yang ada di atas rumput kemudian tertawa lepas.

“Soonyoung! Saya gatau harus bilang apa. Saya senang banget, sejak kamu muncul saya rasanya menemukan banyak hal yang dulu mustahil bagi saya rasakan.” Tangannya memegang jaketku sambil menunduk, wajahnya memerah. Jangan tanya telinganya, sangat merah. Dadaku semakin berdebar tidak karuan, aku tahu kalau aku memang menyukainya sejak awal bertemu. Tapi kali ini, benar-benar beda. Rasanya aku ingin memilikinya seutuhnya.

Aku mendekapnya erat, tanpa aba-aba mencium kepalanya lama. Membuatnya terdiam kaku, menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut. Aku yakin wajahku sama merahnya dengan dirinya, dadaku bahkan sangat berdegup kencang. Pasti dia mendengarnya, pasti akhirnya tahu kalau aku menyukainya.

“Bilang saja, mulai sekarang kamu milik aku. Bilang saja, mulai sekarang aku milik kamu. Besok pun kita sudah lulus, menikah setelahnya juga tidak masalah karena umur kita sudah cukup. Dengan gajiku di studio, aku bisa menyewa apartemen sederhana untuk kita.”

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidupku, aku berbicara panjang tanpa berpikir. Terbawa suasana romantis kali ini, aku menatap matanya lekat. Berharap rasa hangat dapat tersalurkan padanya.

Bibirnya bergetar, menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Bodoh sekali, baru saja lulus aku malah mengajaknya menikah. Seharusnya aku mengajaknya berkencan dulu. Aku merasakan ia membalas pelukanku, membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku.

“Dengan ruangan khusus untuk ruang baca, duduk berdua denganmu seperti kita di perpustakaan. Saya juga tidak ada alasan untuk menolak kan? Terimakasih.” Seketika aku mengangkat tubuhnya, membawanya berputar dan langsung memeluknya kembali. Begini rasanya jatuh cinta pertama kali dan terbalaskan.

“Aku mencintaimu, selalu.”

“Saya juga mencintaimu, selalu.”

**~o0o~**

Memasuki sebuah ruangan kecil yang berisi rak buku dan dua kursi goyang, aku melihat Jihoon duduk di salah satu kursinya. Sibuk dengan buku yang aku beli dua hari lalu, setelah meletakkan susu hangat miliknya di meja aku langsung duduk di kursi satunya. Memandangi wajah damainya yang sibuk dengan fantasinya kembali, aku tertawa pelan dan menepuk kepalanya seperti biasa.

“Diminum dulu, nanti aku ditelpon sama Bunda bikin anaknya lupa minum susu.”

“Enak aja, saya sudah gede.” Pipinya menggembung tapi tetap saja meminum susu yang ku buatkan tadi, telinganya memerah seperti biasa. Sudah musim gugur kembali, menandakan sudah dua musim kami lalui bersama setelah terikat pernikahan.

Rasanya semua bergerak begitu cepat. Kami baru kenal selama setahun sebelum kami menikah, tahu-tahu aku melamarnya begitu saja. Kadang aku berpikir, apakah suatu saat Jihoon akan menyesal menerima lamaranku atau tidak.

Setiap aku bertanya perihal itu, ia akan menatapku sebal kemudian tersenyum semanis yang ia bisa. Memelukku di bawah selimut kami dan mengelus punggungku lembut. “Semesta sudah menyatukan kita, saya tidak akan pernah menyesal. Semua yang hadir ditengah kehidupan kita menurut saya merupakan mukjizat. Semesta benar-benar memberkati kita berdua.” Kalimat itu yang sering ia sebutkan setiap aku takut ia pergi meninggalkanku.

Benar, kami duduk berdua seperti seperti ini. Menikmati teh maupun kopi sembari memperhatikan dirinya membaca dengan damai. Tak ada hal lain yang ku perlukan. Benar katanya, semestar benar-benar menyatukan kami begitu indahnya.

**~o0o~**

Satu tahun sudah kami bersama, aku kembali menggendongnya di punggungku. Membawanya ke bukit belakang sekolah seperti saat aku melamarnya waktu itu. Pemandangan yang sama tetap kami temukan, kali ini Jihoon menggelar karpet dan duduk di sana. Mengeluarkan buku kesukaannya dan langsung membacanya dengan senyuman merekah.

Aku duduk di sampingnya, memandangi dirinya seperti biasa. Terlintas kenangan satu tahun lalu dimana ia menangis setelah menerima ajakanku untuk menikah, kami terduduk diatas rumput bersama. Momen yang sangat membahagiakan dan melegakan untuk kami berdua.

Kini aku merasakan dirinya bersandar di bahuku, memejamkan matanya dan meletakkan bukunya diatas karpet. Memelukku erat dan mencium bibirku lembut. Mendekapnya erat seperti tahun lalu, aku mencium kepalanya lama.

Rasanya, tidak ada hal lain yang ingin ku capai lagi. Jihoon ada di sampingku sudah sangat cukup. Damai ini akan selalu bersama kalau ada dia, walau pertikaian kecil akan selalu ada. Aku yakin, bersamanya akan sangatlah indah. Seperti saat ini, pemandangan indah yang tidak pernah berubah.

**~o0o~**

Tidak pernah terlintas kejadian ini akan datang ditengah kehangatan hubungan kami. Di awal musim panas kali ini, Jihoon masuk rumah sakit. Jantungnya kembali melemah, entah kenapa sebabnya bahkan dokter pun tak tahu. Semua keluarga sudah pulang, kini kami hanya berdua di ruangan putih ini.

Wajahnya pucat, sakit sekali melihat dirinya seperti ini. Aku memeluknya dari samping, membiarkan dia membaca bukunya dengan tenang. Walau aku tahu, ia pun sama takutnya denganku. Tangannya bergetar, aku pun membantunya memegangi buku.

“Tak apa, semua akan baik-baik saja.”

“Kalau operasinya gagal? Saya bagaimana?” tanyanya dengan suara yang bergetar menahan tangis, aku memeluknya makin erat. Mencium kepalanya seperti biasa.

“Nggak, bakal berjalan lancar. Tenang, kata dokter kalau operasi memperbaiki katup jantung bakal membantu. Jadi Jihoon bisa kembali ke rumah, membaca buku di ruang baca kita lagi ya? Semua bakal berlalu.” Ia mengangguk, memeluk badanku erat dan menumpahkan tangis yang ia tahan sedari tadi. Suara tangisnya terdengar begitu pilu, dadaku sesak. Membuatku ikut menangis bersamanya.

Mungkin semesta sedang menguji kami berdua, kami yang begitu serakah berharap semuanya berjalan tanpa ada halangan. Semesta mungkin ingin mengajarkan kami untuk lebih merendah, agar tetap menjadi sosok manusia seutuhnya.

Semoga pun, semesta menolong kami kembali. Seperti saat menyatukan kami dengan indahnya. Semoga semesta memberikan akhir indah disetiap rintangan yang kami lalui.

**~o0o~**

Kondisinya tidak membaik, bahkan setelah beberapa operasi berlalu. Kami berdua masih berada di bilik kamar ini. Berusaha menikmati waktu seakan kami berada di ruang baca kami. Membiarkan dirinya bersandar lemah di dadaku, membaca bukunya seperti biasa. Aku hanya duduk diam, sesekali mencium kepalanya dan memeluknya makin erat.

“Soonyoung, ayo ke bukit minggu ini.”

“Musim gugur sayang, dingin. Ga bagus buat kamu.”

Dirinya menarik napas dalam, menutup bukunya setelah menamatkan buku itu selama seminggu. Berbalik dan menatapku penuh harap.

“Terakhir kali Soonyoung, saya gamau menyesal karena ga bisa ke sana buat terakhir kalinya.”

“Kamu ngomong apa sih? Kita bakal ke sana setiap musim semi sayang,” ucapku dengan suara bergetar. Tangannya memegang kedua pipiku, menggeleng lemah dan membenamkan wajah di dadaku.

“Saya yang tahu batas diri saya, Soonyoung. Jangan buat saya meninggalkan kamu di ruangan ini, saya ingin bersama kamu disana sampai saya pergi.”

**~o0o~**

Kini Jihoon ada diatas punggungku, badannya sudah terbungkus jaket dan syal. Cuaca musim gugur sudah mulai begitu dingin. Aku bisa merasakan badan Jihoon lebih ringan dari terakhi kali aku menggendongnya dimalam aku membawanya ke rumah sakit karena pingsan begitu saja setelah mengeluh sakit dada saat kami berduduk di balkon bersama.

Aku menahan tangisku sekuat yang aku bisa, keluarga kami dan pihak rumah sakit hanya menunggu di bawah sana. Sesuai permintaan Jihoon seminggu lalu, kami mewujudkan harapannya untuk ke bukit ini.

“Lihat, daunnya berguguran.”

“Iya.”

“Nanti walau tidak ada saya, jangan lupa kunjungi saya disini setiap musim semi ya.”

“Iya...” jawabku lemah, ia mengecup tengkukku lembut.

“Kamu sudah janji, saya pegang ucapan kamu.” Seketika aku ingat ketika aku menjanjikan dirinya untuk pergi ke bukit ini untuk pertama kalinya, setetes air mata jatuh. Semoga aku tetap kuat.

Pertama kalinya menaiki bukit ini begitu lama, waktu terasa begitu lambat. Sekarang, kami sudah ada diatas. Dengan bantuanku, Jihoon menggelar karpet yang kami gunakan di musim semi lalu.

Kami duduk berdua diatas karpet, saling berpelukan erat. Sesekali berciuman dan tersenyum sebisa kami. Daun-daun berguguran mengikuti arah angin bergerak. “Daunnya berguguran seperti musim semi, bedanya ini daun.” Aku hanya diam, tidak menjawab perkataannya. Menarik napas dalam, memeluk kembali erat.

“Makasih ya Soonyoung sudah hadir di kehidupan saya, menerima saya apa adanya, mencintai saya,” ucapnya lemah, menatapku lekat dan akhirnya aku melihat ia menangis.

“Maafkan aku sayang, jangan nangis.” Aku menyeka air matanya, namun tangisku malah pecah. Membuat kami semakin menangis perih.

“Ingat ya Soonyoung, jangan salahin diri kamu. Saya tunggu kamu, hidup dengan baik. Saya sayang sama kamu, jadi jangan cari orang lain. Kamu sudah janji,” ujarnya dan memegang erat kedua tanganku. Aku hanya mengangguk, tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

“Aku sayang kamu Ji, melebihi apapun. Aku bakal bertemu dengan kamu lagi nanti, jadi tunggu aku ya? Aku cinta kamu selalu dan selamanya.”

“Saya juga mencintai kamu melebihi apapun.” Kami akhirnya memeluk satu sama lain lagi, berciuman begitu dalam dan lembut. Berciuman selama yang ia bisa dengan harap menenangkan hati kami berdua.

Kami melepaskan tautan dan tersenyum lebar, kini dirinya memelukku erat. Memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku.

“Saya lelah Soonyoung, pegang saya erat ya? Saya mau pamit dulu.” Aku mengangguk lemas, memeluk dirinya makin erat.

“Saya tidak pernah menyesal bertemu kamu.”

“Aku juga.”

“Terimakasih Soonyoung.”

“Aku juga sayang, terimakasih.” Setelahnya, aku dapat merasakan tubuhnya melemah. Tangannya bahkan perlahan melepaskan pegangannya di jaketku, senyumannya tadi pun kini perlahan hilang. Dengan tangis yang turun begitu deras dari kedua mataku, aku menciumi kepalanya sampai akhirnya ia pergi begitu saja.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku menggendongnya menuruni bukit. Aku ingat dulu kami berpegangan tangan dan sambil bercerita banyak hal, terutama pekerjaanku yang membuatku menemukan banyak cerita konyol. Untuk pertama dan terakhi kalinya, Jihoon berada di punggungku selama menuruni bukit favorit kami. Untuk pertama kali dan terakhir kalinya, kami tidak berpegangan tangan dengan senyuman yang lebar.

**~Fin~**


End file.
